


a dragon in the wolf's den

by luckyeleven



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Confrontations, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyeleven/pseuds/luckyeleven
Summary: what really should have happened between sansa and dany in season 8





	a dragon in the wolf's den

Sansa returned to her chambers, completely fed up with how things are going. Everything, little or small, seemed to annoy her nowadays, ever since Jon returned to Winterfell with his new Queen and her horde. It’s not that she isn’t grateful. It’s not that she doesn’t appreciate the large number of fighters Daenerys has brought, along with her two beasts. She isn’t naive, she realizes how crucial the Dragon Queen is to saving the North. It’s just everything else, literally everything else, that is so wrong. What will Daenerys expect of the North after it is saved? They will not surrender. They will not give up their independence. Surely, she has to understand that, if she is as sensible as everyone says she is. 

She has yet to sit down and have a conversation with Daenerys. The thought of it scared her. The Targaryen woman was truly beautiful and for some reason Sansa felt intimidated by it. Her beauty was foreign, different… Daenerys was ethereal. Her voice was also softer than Sansa had anticipated. She overheard her speaking Valyrian to some of the unsullied and Sansa had to admit that she was transfixed by it. The way the words wrapped around her tongue so lightly, the vowels and sounds that were meant to be harsh flew out of her lips like a summer breeze.. But she knew Daenerys had a darker side to her. How could she not? For a woman to achieve as much as Daenerys had achieved, they would have had to be ruthless. Sansa admired her for that. 

She sat down at the edge of her bed, slowly taking off her dress. She was so tired. Too tired to even call for one of the maid girls to help her undress. She pulled the thick fabric down her shoulders and shuffled out of the thing, kicking it to the side with her feet when it was fully off. She then got up to wrap herself in her evening robe. It was dark velvet, with a thin layer of fur lining the collar and the sleeves. It belonged to her mother, one of the several items Catelyn had left at Winterfell. Sansa brought the soft material up to her nose, inhaling deeply. She sighed. It didn’t smell like her anymore. 

Sansa then heard some noises outside her door, distracting her from her thoughts. The hour was too late for people to be roaming the halls. She tried to listen carefully, moving quietly to get closer to the sounds. The voices were female, two of them, perhaps. One was slightly familiar. She waited for the voices to fade slightly, before carefully opening the door, only enough so she could see who it was.

It was none other than the Dragon Queen herself, with her loyal companion Missandei. The two seemed to have stopped in their tracks to discuss something that demanded a pause. Daenerys had her hand wrapped around Missandei’s arm as the Naathi girl spoke quietly, her brown eyes wide and her cheeks flushed, as if with embarrassment. She then heard Daenerys let out a giggle and watched as Missandei immediately bit her lips to stifle her own. Missandei put her free hand on Daenerys’s back, prompting her to keep moving, and the two of them then disappeared from Sansa’s sight.

Watching that whole exchange took Sansa back to all the times she spent wandering around the gardens in King’s Landing with her dearest Margaery. The hushed conversations about sex that would have the two of them struggling to catch a breath. Sansa missed Margaery. She missed having a woman in her life, someone she could talk to. Although she loved Arya, her sister was not the appropriate person to have an in depth discussion regarding the matters of the heart with. She never was. 

Whether she was possessed by some sort of devil or whether it was her own verdict, Sansa decided to follow Daenerys and Missandei. She tried to stay quiet as she walked behind them, eventually realizing that they were headed to the bath. It was one of the few rooms in the castle that remained warm despite the winter, as the waters came from the underground hot springs in the Godswood. 

“I have been waiting for this moment since the day we left Dragonstone,” Daenerys said as she walked into the room. Sansa hid behind the door, once again leaving a small opening so that she could see what was happening behind it. 

Missandei hummed to herself as she moved to undo the Daenerys’ braids. “It isn’t as nice as the baths there,” she remarked. 

“The Northerners were never the ones for baths or luxury,” Daenerys said, her face relaxing as her hair came to rest over her back. 

It was the first time Sansa had seen Daenerys with her hair undone. She stared at the color of it, so distinct… so Targaryen. It was beautiful.

Missandei then spoke. “They don’t have much… diversity in the North, do they?” 

Daenerys turned to look her friend in the eye, her gaze serious. “Has anyone said anything to you?”

“No,” Missandei reassured her. “No, it’s alright.”

“Good,” Daenerys said as she began to remove her garments. 

Sansa turned her head to the side. She shouldn’t be here, she shouldn’t be watching them. She sighed, disappointed in herself as she slowly turned her gaze back to where it was. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized that Daenerys was now completely undressed. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight before her, her heart threatening to beat itself out of her ribcage. Sansa couldn’t believe that his woman was named the unburnt, how can someone who allegedly walked through fire, come out of it with skin so smooth and creamy. Her long and voluminous hair fell over her shoulders, coming to an end at the bend of her full buttocks. Sansa then began to slowly look upwards, following the delicate curve of her hips to her small waist and then finally pausing at her breasts. Her gaze lingered there, perhaps longer than it should have. Daenerys was perfect, as if she was sculpted by the gods.

Distracted by the sight before her, Sansa accidentally lost balance as she was leaning against the door, and almost fell to the ground before she caught herself. Unfortunately, it made a noise loud enough to be noticed by the two women she was observing. She tried to pull herself away from the small opening in the door before they could realize, but she couldn’t decide if her attempt was successful or not.

“Is someone there?” Missandei said.

Sansa began to panic, they must have seen her… she had to think of an excuse to use, quick. 

“No,” Daenerys replied, “Just leave it and join me.”

Thank the gods, Sansa thought to herself, swiftly finding the courage to peep through the opening again. Daenerys was now in the bath, sitting so that only the tips of her breasts were visible above the water. She must have dunked in completely as her hair was fully wet and pushed back sleekly across her head. Sansa didn’t pay much attention to Missandei who was sat at the other corner of the bath, her eyes were fixed on the Targaryen queen only. 

Daenerys brought her hands up to her breasts. “They become so tender with the cold,” she said, as she slowly began to massage them.

As she watched, an ache began to develop between Sansa’s thighs. A certain type of ache that she hadn’t felt in years. 

“Tell me, Missandei,” Daenerys spoke. “About what Grey Worm does with this tongue.”

Sansa struggled to hold back a gasp.

Missandei giggled and Daenerys smiled back, her cheeks turning to a mild shade of pink. “What am I meant to tell you?” she said. “You know the feeling, don’t you?”

Daenerys’ gaze dropped, and eventually she shook her head. 

“What?” Missandei looked astonished. “No one has ever… you know?”

“No,” Daenerys said firmly. “I may have been gifted many things, but a generous lover is not one of them.”

“Maybe after the war,” Missandei replied. “When things settle down and everyone is less anxious.”

Daenerys shook her head. “I want it now. We may all die in this war. I don’t want to go without knowing what it feels like.”

“I understand,” Missandei said. “Every woman deserves to enjoy making love, but it seems not many do.”

Daenerys turned to look at Missandei. “Do you think it would be different if women made love to each other?” 

“I am not sure I know what you mean…”

“Think about it, Missandei. Who would know the best ways to please a woman, other than another woman? We understand ourselves, and therefore we understand each other. We know what feels good, we know what doesn’t.” Daenerys paused and turned back to her original position, looking up at the ceiling as if she was day dreaming. “Don’t you see?”

Missandei nodded. “I think I do..”

Daenerys sighed. “Imagine a beautiful woman sleeping next to you in your chambers. The morning light shining through the cracks of the window lightening up her hair and her skin. Your hands are touching gently, your legs entangled…”

“It sounds like you have given this quite a lot of thought,” Missandei remarked.

“And what about it?” Daenerys scoffed. “A person needs some pleasant thoughts to keep them sane while they prepare to face death.” 

“I know,” Missandei said, pausing for a while before she spoke again. “I only wish for you to be happy.”

Daenerys smiled at her. “I wish the same for you, my dearest friend.”

* * * 

Sansa returned to her chambers after that. She had spent enough time invading the Queen’s privacy, and she needed a moment to herself, to process all that she had witnessed. What Daenerys spoke about resonated truly with her, she felt every single word that came from her mouth, she felt it deep in her core. She never admitted it to anyone, not even to herself until this very moment, that the idea of making love to a woman enticed her. 

She fell back against her pillows, taking a deep breath as thoughts of Daenerys flooded her mind. She undid the ties at the front of her gown, allowing her hand to come up to cup her bare breast. Her entire body was tense, desperate for some relief. She thought about what it would be like to give Daenerys the pleasure that she so desperately wanted. To be able to touch her and make love to her and be that woman lying next to her in the morning light… Sansa’s hand travelled downwards, her fingers spreading her folds slowly as her index came to touch the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top. She let out a shaky breath as she began to circle her fingers rhythmically. 

This would satiate her temporarily, but Sansa decided that she would not rest until she could give Daenerys what she wanted.


End file.
